


The Molly Ring Wald Summary

by Donna_Nobles_Knickers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Nobles_Knickers/pseuds/Donna_Nobles_Knickers
Summary: No way am I done; but I couldn't resist this tidbit.





	The Molly Ring Wald Summary

The Molly Ring Wald Summary

Molly’s Happy Ending

We all know Molly’s been in love with Sherlock forever. After his divorce from Toli, Sherlock went on a bender. As he can’t hold his liquor any better than I; he lasted for all of an hour. He ended up at St Bart’s in the morgue with Molly.

She got in him a cab and as the driver was a friend of hers, naturally took them to her flat in SoHo. Molly’s consultation fees with my new clinic were a bit on the pricey side, so she could afford a nice 3 bedroom flat. The driver, Mickie, helped carry Sherlock up the stairs to Molly’s. He drives a cab when not at the station house working as firefighter. Now, I’ve met Mickie when he drops Molly off on the day’s she comes in to consult with patients. He is about 6’7”, a solid 20 stones. Per Molly, Mickie tossed Sherlock over his shoulder like a 2 stone sack of flour. It was fireman style. Molly pointed the way to one of her spare rooms. And Sherlock never stirred. No matter how shaken he was. Pun intended.

Now you’re asking why Sherlock went on this bender. Did true love finally find him with Toli? No, Sherlock went on a bender because Mary and Mrs. Hudson were talking about how ordinary people did that, in front of Sherlock. Itoldya gave him a sense of normalcy that he wanted to continue to examine. He’ll probably write an article for it on his website. Ah, he already has. 

Someone spiked one of Sherlock’s beers; still waiting on the complete toxicology report, but Molly thinks he was given a club drug, with Rohypnol and L-Tryptophan. The L-Tryptophan had him out for hours. And of course he had to go through withdrawal from the ruffie. Molly had some vacation, she said, that needed to be used. So she stayed home a few days nursing Sherlock. 

She later confessed that as Sherlock was becoming more coherent, the two of them took advantage of each other and woke up in Molly’s bed in flagrante. Molly, not understanding this was a shared exploitation contacted Mycroft. He came over and questioned Sherlock on the events of the evening and then gently assured our Molly that Sherlock was as culpable as she was, perhaps more so.  
Mycroft took Sherlock home to their parents to finish his withdrawal. Molly rang up Mary and they met to discuss this. Mary only gave me a hint of what had happened and I told Greg. A quick text to Mycroft settled the questions that Greg and I had regarding who was at fault and what the three of us needed to do. As Mycroft kept repeating, “This appears to be a normal interaction between two seemingly normal adults who are attracted to each other.” “Mummy says leave them alone.” So we did.

And…we shouldn’t have. Sherlock got his teeth into one particularly intense case involving a similar incidence of the Mayfly man. But this new Mayfly had more criminal intent. Each target was victimized differently. And none were aware of the crime at first. Missing items were noticed gone days or weeks later. One poor woman, found out she was pregnant 2 months later. It was a case of rape and she’d been a virgin. She and her boyfriend had taken vows of celibacy. She was ostracized by her entire family and set of friends; until Sherlock solved the master case.  
Sherlock continued to follow the “I dated a ghost” website; he always asked questions of anyone new. So when he saw a glint of a pattern, he began doing more detective work and began to snub dates with Molly. At first Molly understood, but as more and more date nights started and ended with her alone…well you can imagine. 

Molly decided she needed a nice long vacation away from London and the lot of us. Mary, Mrs. Hudson and his mother all took him to task about leaving Molly out of the loop of the case. I think his mother was the hardest on him. So he decided to get creative. Found out Molly was going on a Glamping adventure. And he decided to commit to his feelings a bit more openly. Not a bad idea, but the execution went awry. He intended on a short Scavenger hunt ending with Molly finding a ring. Not a big one like Toli received as her engagement ring, more of a promise ring. It was a simple, delicate ring with a tourmaline. So he made what he thought was the proper arrangements with the Glamping site. They misunderstood the significance of the ring and set it up like a romantic proposal.   
So Molly starts the morning with coffee and Danish in bed. And receives a note in Sherlock’s handwriting to get involved in a certain activity offered by the Glampers. At the end of the event, a new note was by her tea. Sherl’s handwriting again. Another event to participate in another note with her lunch. A new note with afternoon tea, an invitation to a lovely supper under the stars. 

And then the awry bit. The Glampers had put the ring in a larger ring box with a big fancy jeweler’s name that the ring didn’t come from. The note that accompanied the ring and desert was brief and to the point. Molly mattered and it was Sherlock’s hope, she’d come home soon, he needed her advice regarding the crimefly case as he called it. 

Molly left the campsite the next morning and we didn’t hear from her for another 4 weeks. She’d gone off to Italy and met a new man. She came home engaged to Count Rolf, a disinherited minor Hapsburg by-blow. I’d never seen Sherlock so broken. Even Mycroft kept coming over to his brother’s just to keep an eye on him. He even contacted Toli, who moved in to the upper room until she felt Sherlock was out of danger. By then, Rolf had taken too much advantage to Molly and it took Mycroft the better part of a day to have him tracked down at the docks and get Molly’s money back. Of course Rolf was to be shipped back to his Hapsburg relatives in Spain. 

Sherlock was meeting one of his Crimefly victims and wanted a look at Rolf before his meeting with the lady in question. He arranged to meet both at the same café, but an hour apart. Rolf was just getting up when the victim showed up early. She screamed as soon as she saw Rolf “That’s him, Mister Holmes. You found him already?” Quickly Sherlock and Greg grabbed the Count and once the victim, Miss Hairfine positively ID’ d him, Greg arrested him. Come to find out Molly in a fit of something she won’t yet name, and realized what Sherlock meant and the Glampers didn’t know why he hadn’t arrived as they thought he would, she was going to finish what he was having an issue with.

She knew more about the case than any of us knew she did. She’d checked victim sites all over Europe and tracked similar cases happening right then in Florence. Off she went and got herself in the right situation to be picked up by him, they went to Naples, then Rome, where he proposed. She said yes and invited him back to London, so she could cash in some stocks. It was her intent to have Sherlock question Rolf enough to realize who he was and set him up.


End file.
